Speak Now
by mrs.tatro
Summary: Five years after the war everyone is paired off, but that doesn't mean everyone is happy. When things just keep getting worse for one couple will it propel another? Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.
1. Talking and Walking

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and if a quote appears that you recognize I did not intentionally steal it. The characters belong to JK Rowling and this story was inspired by the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I also am a strong Ron/Hermione shipper but this story idea came to me and I had to follow it through. I don't plan to say this all at the beginning of every chapter so read this four more times to make up for the next chapters.

"Hermione, this isn't working. We need to do something now before it's too late!" I said trying to remain cool

"Too late Ronald, Too late? It is beyond too late at this point. When is the last time we had a conversation instead of an argument? When is the last time you looked at me like you wanted to be with me? You know there are people who would love me, just because you don't see that…

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what she was referring to, yeah it has been a rough year, but those will happen. We have been together for five years now, just because one of those years hasn't been perfect she is going crazy.

"Hermione, we don't fight that often."

I knew that was a lie but I had to say something. This was really getting out of hand.

"And, I know other people would love you. I love you. But, No one can love you like I do. I would never leave you."

"Yes, Ronald, you would. You have, and there is one person who DIDN'T leave me during that time. You know, you take everything for granted. You think that just because I'm not perfect that no one could want me."

I know she generally says that I have no sensitivity and almost no emotional capacity, but I did understand what she meant when she said I left. Before the Battle at Hogwarts, I was weak, and I did leave her. Harry did not, but they had always sworn they were like siblings, but come to think of it, I hadn't heard either of them say that since I returned to the tent that night.

"Hermione, I know you are cross with me right now, but may I ask you a question?" I knew this wasn't the right time, but there never would be a right time.

"I'm not cross with you; I'm just trying to decide what our next move should be. And yes, you may, of course."

"Did you… Do you… When I… Um,"

"Ronald, spit it out"

"Do you have feelings for Harry?"

Bloody hell, take it back take it back. But I couldn't the words were out and now I had to wait.

"I'm dating you and Harry is dating your sister. Where did this even come from?"

She, she didn't say no. Oh bloody hell this isn't good.

"You said someone didn't leave, he was obviously who you were referring to. Do you have feelings for him?"

"It's complicated. When you left, yes we formed a closer bond than we previously shared, but then you came back. And everything went back to normal. Him and Ginny are dating, Ronald. She is my best friend. They're practically engaged" Her hair was thrown on top of her head, little pieces of curl falling down framing her perfect face. Framing that painful look in her eyes, the hurt written clearly all over them. I knew things weren't "back to normal" I knew they never would be.

"I know, lucky." I said under my breath before I could stop myself.

"What does that mean?"

"It means people expect that out of us right now Hermione. Mum thinks we should be planning a wedding alongside Harry and Ginny. She thinks within the next few years we will be married with children."

I know this isn't going to happen. But a man can dream.

"And what about you? What do you want Ronald?"

She knew the answer. I don't even know what she was asking me this for, I made it perfectly clear last Christmas when I tried to get her ring size, and again when I asked her to plan a weekend trip to the ocean with me, and one last time when I left the Tiffany and Co. magazine on her end stand. I had given up.

"I want to be with you. I want to be married BEFORE my younger sister. I want us to build a home together, and have children with my hair and your eyes. I want you, all of you, forever"

My mind takes me back to the night. Right after Voldemort was finally defeated. We sat there, by the lake talking about everything. What we wanted, were we wanted to be in five years. Back then it was just assumed, we would date and eventually get married. Little did we know that in five years we would be screaming at each other.

Ginny and Harry have been together a little longer than 'Mione and I and it was very evident that she would have a wedding ring any day now. He had promised her they would be married now they just needed a ring. Ginny had the whole thing planned in her mind so we all knew it would be a short engagement.

Mum and Dad were happier than ever. While we still grieved the loss of Fred the family was moving forward. Bill was married to Fleur, Charlie was living with a girl named Katrina who he started dating right after the war, and Percy had just started dating Audrey but their relationship was looking promising. George and Angelina were going through a rough couple of months but they did that frequently.

All of us were paired off and now mum expected several weddings.

"Hermione let's stop fighting okay. It's really late and one of us is going to say something we will regret. Let's go to bed and in the morning when we have had time to cool off we can talk it out alright?" This was my last hope, but I knew this fighting had to stop soon.

"Fine, bed then."

Her voice, her eyes, everything about her looked wrong. She was miserable. Knowing I couldn't make her happy broke my heart.

We went to bed, not talking and not cuddling. She faced her end stand and I faced mine. And although I wouldn't consider myself a religious man I fell asleep that night praying this would sort itself out.

All these hopes vanished when I woke up hours later to a loud popping noise. I sat up worried about what may have just happened in my home. My mind raced to thief's and intruders. If only that was the case, however, sadly it was the sound of someone leaving.

The drawers were flung open, and the closet was half empty. I knew, she had had enough.

What kills me though was not knowing what bothered her more. Was it my wanting to be married so badly, or the fact that I had clearly explained how close Harry and Ginny were to being married?

** AN:

All but the last chapter of this story is written, I'm just hoping for some reviews before I post the next chapter to see if I should change anything I have already wrote. Let me know what you think.


	2. Excommunicate and Pushing For a Date

AN: This story jumps from perspective to perspective, it's really easy to figure out whose point of view it is from though, so I'm just going to leave it as it is

* * *

"Who did what?" I honestly could not believe what I was hearing. No way, no how did this happen.

"Ginny, stop acting like it's unbelievable. She's been unhappy. It was bound to go this way. It was so strange though. One moment we were discussing our future and our past and then as soon as your relationship with Harry got brought up she shut down. It was so bizarre. I thought you two were best mates?"

Did he really just say what I think he did? Maybe all this time I haven't been crazy. Maybe, just maybe there was some truth to the theories I had. Harry has sworn up and down for years that he only wants me, Hermione has told me time and again that Harry and I are perfect for each other.

"Are you going to be alright Ron? You can come here, Harry will be around soon. You should probably talk to him sooner rather than later?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

And with that my youngest brother stopped being a face in our fire place and became a full person standing in the living room. He looked rough, but not as rough as I half expected him to.

"So, what did she say? You said you were talking about mine and Harry's relationship?"

I tried to stay cool, I didn't want him to know I was suspicious. But I knew they loved each other. Harry was with me and Hermione was with my brother. But they wanted to be together. They always had. My knucklehead brother left them alone for months, they fell in love, but when he came back they came to their senses and we all fell back into place. Ron somehow never fully got that they were madly in love, he's a little out of touch and was probably only seeing what he wanted to.

So as I sat here, trying to comfort my brother, while half my mind was on him the other half was clearly set on what I had to do next.

"She started going on about how I left and he didn't and then I said that people expected the two of us to be engaged any day now and she got all pissy. We decided to go to bed to cool off and then I woke up to her leaving. Ginny, it's really going to be all right. We have been falling out of love for a while. This was just the last straw. And anyways, she could still come back"

He really was dense, he actually thought she was going to come back? Dear Merlin, this boy is delusional. But who was I to tell him that, I couldn't hurt him anymore. But he seemed alright, for the most part. He must truly grasp that for now she's gone, even if he thinks she will come back at some point. So I guess I can focus on my problems now, that doesn't make me a bad person, does it?

"Lets talk about something more pleasant." Ron looked like he needed anything to distract him, "I was right in thinking you two would be engaged any day now right?"

"Yes, we should be. Sooner perhaps than you think."

I would make bloody sure of that. However my reference seemed to slip past Ronald, which is good, I can't have people thinking this is out of fear.

"Good, now would you mind telling the rest of the family what happened I just don't know if I can explain it a half a dozen more times. I understand that it was going to happen I just don't want to explain it to everyone."

"Of course Ronald, why don't you go home and magically clean the apartment get all of her stuff out of there. Anything you find you can magic to the shed. I will do the same here and we can all have a nice family dinner tonight to get life moving forward again."

With that idea we exchanged goodbyes and he left. It was eight in the morning and I had until six tonight to clean the entire house, get Harry to purpose to me, make dinner, explain the breakup to the whole family, and make them all hate Hermione. Hate her a lot, and it shouldn't be too hard. Maybe I should have suggest Ronald have a few drinks, that would really push Mum over the edge.

It breaks my heart to have to do things this way but I have lost Harry once and I have no intention of doing it again. If I have to hurt my brother that's too bad but I need to do it. He will get over her, she's gone already anyways. If we have to banish that woman from our lives we will, that would make this all the easier for me.

Cleaning and getting dinner ready was the easy part. I had sent patronuses to the family explaining what happened and asking them to come over to dinner. There invite was for four though. That would give me plenty of time to excommunicate Hermione and get a ring around my finger, before Ron got there.

_Dear Harry,_

_You must have gotten my patronus. Will you come to the Burrow as soon as you can. I need to talk to you. If you can't get off work I understand but I need to see you. Maybe swing by during your lunch break?_

_With Love,_

_Ginny_

"There."

I said this to myself and the walls because no one else was home. Mum was out for breakfast with an old friend and the rest of the family was at work and such.

A few moments later my trusty owl was tapping at the window.

_Ginny Dear,_

_Yes of course I can come see you. I should be there at 11 30._

_Love Always,_

_Harry_

Perfect. I made his favourite lunch and proceeded to prepare myself. I put on his favourite outfit of mine, and did my hair perfectly. Then I threw on some jewelry and his favourite perfume and I waited.

I was going to make this happen.

* * *

AN: I can't stand how Ginny is in this chapter but it's neccesary, please stick with me.


	3. Grieving and Web Weaving

"Oh dear." I just finished breakfast with an old friend from my school days and now I'm working on going to gringotts to talk about a possible loan, we have been through so many financial problems winning a war is great but it doesn't pay the bills, when I get the news. Hermione left Ron. Horribly as well. Ginny is saying that we should not longer allow her to be a part of our lives and while I want my baby boy to be happy this is too much to take.

First we lose Fred and now we may as well have lost Hermione. On my walk to the bank I allow myself time to grieve. I have always loved her as one of my own. I was expecting to be planning a wedding with her soon and officially welcoming her into our family. And now she was gone.

We have all seen this coming, miles away even, but this is still hard. She has been a part of our lives for twelve years. Hopefully dinner tonight will give everyone a chance to grieve and move on. Ginny seemed very insistent that this was going to be a special dinner, I just can't place my finger on why. She also didn't seem as upset about Hermiones departure as I thought she would be.

Who knows.

* * *

Four Thirty at the Burrow

* * *

"You're what? I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly."

"No mum you did, Harry and I are engaged." Ginny was absolutely beaming but the look on Harrys face just didn't add up.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you Mrs and Mr Weasly. It was a last minute thing, we were talking about Hermione leaving and then it just sort of came up."

Why didn't he look happy about this?

"Oh Harry dear, no need to apologize. We have all been expecting this. I've always considered you family anyways. So Ginny dear, what do you have in mind for a date?"

"August Twenty Fifth."

"Great that gives us just over a year to plan. Now I was thinking…"

But she was opening her mouth to say something so I stopped.

"No mum, that gives us a month to plan. But don't worry I don't want anything big and I have a lot of the details already sorted out."

Its July! What is she thinking? Why is she doing this so quickly after Hermione has left. This doesn't make scense.

"Are you pregnant" I was trying to be couth and polite but what the bloody hell!

"No, Molly, she certainly isn't, however I did tell her thats what everyone would think" Harry sweetly smiled at me

"So then, this is an engagement party as well? We didn't get you a gift. We don't plan on making up for that. Sorry sis." George looked stunned but so is the rest of the family so who can blame him.

"No need to fret, this is just dinner with the family to announce our engagement, and help Ron. Mum do you mind if you and I talk wedding plans after dinner? There is so much to do."

"Of course Ginny, but you are responsible for explaining this all to Ron."

She didn't look concerned though. Ginny has been acting so oddly lately, but maybe it was just nerves, knowing she was going to get a ring soon.

Dinner went well and hours later we are all mulling around the house, cleaning up and happily chattering about the upcoming wedding. Ron took it much better that I thought. He actually seemed genuinely happy.

However, it concerns me that no one thinks Harry wants this. Throughout the course of the night all my children have come up to me and pointed out that Harry seems to just be going along. Even Fleur noticed, and she isn't the most magical wand in the shop.

Perhaps its nerves, I know that no matter what it is I am not about to say anything. I'm not going to lose another child today.

Over the next month planning is the only thing we seem to do. We set up the yard, prepare all the food and get ready for August. Ginny and Harry have decided that they aren't doing a big honeymoon. Just a couple nights at a small muggle hotel.

This is such a whirlwind but it's what they want, well it's what Ginny wants, so I'm going along with it.

Let's just hope to Merlin all goes as plan


End file.
